Penelope Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon Part 1
by SilverMoonRider101
Summary: Penny is the lost daughter of Poseidon, and the true blood sibling of Percy. Eventually she is transported to Du Weldenvarden, and falls for Vanir. This is part one, where she hones her skills as a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. **

Penelope POV

I was running. Running to survive. I couldn't do anything else, except get caught or die. And trust me, with what I'm running from, Death is a blessing.

I cranked up the music on my stolen iPod and continued to sing. I know I was drawing them towards me, but I didn't want them hurting anything innocent. They loved to kill, it was their passion.

I emerged into a small creek where there were hundreds of kids in battle armor. Crap. Now I have to fight. I turned, and balled my fists. Sinking into a hunting crouch, I said;

"Run while you still can, kids. They'll kill you all. But if I die, and you continue to stand there like idiots, I must warn you. Death is always better than capture where you're going."

A burly kid asked "How is Death better tha—" but he was cut off by the fifty or so Erasers exploding from the forest, yelling obscenities.

I wish my sword worked on crap like this. I sprang at the first Eraser and threw him into a tree. I snapped his neck, and then somersaulted back onto another. There was an awful scream as I popped his eardrums, but I showed my knee into the small of his back, and his head popped off.

I continued to fight. Right hook, drop kick, pop eardrums, throw into tree, karate chop to the base of the spine, left hook, uppercut, curse from getting cut, roundhouse, and head-butt.

I killed all of them. I turned to the astonished crowd. I spat out blood and said;

"Sorry ya had to see that." But they weren't staring at me. They were staring at something above my head. I looked up.

"Why is there a glowing green fork above my head?" I asked.

They gasped and looked at me like I was crazy. I titled my head. A man-horse-thing stepped out. I immediately felt pity for the creature. Next, a goat-thing came, out. I felt bad for him too. But how did they escape?

"Chiron, she feels bad about us. Pity, even." Ah, so his power was to read emotions.

"I wonder why. Pray, young lady, what is your name?" Apparently the horse-thing was named Chiron. Hmmm.

"I don't have one," I admitted. There was a collective gasp. "Well I do, but its a mouthful. It's MFR12GHER567."

They blinked. I sighed. "I'd better get going before they call in reinforcements. Bye, people."

I started walking away, but they screamed for me to stop. I turned, confusion written on my face. But it was a façade. I was ready to kill.

"You can't go, you'll get killed. At least let us give you a weapon." I smiled.

"I have one," I continued to walk away, but I heard bullets. I looked up. Sure enough, there were twenty Erasers with guns. I jumped into the air. I unfurled my wings.

I heard screams, but I laughed. There was nothing quite like flying. I snuck up behind one of the Erasers and got his gun. Pulling the trigger, I blasted round after round, felling them all.

When they fell, I followed after. Landing in the creek, I took all their weapons. Ah, mugging, how I love you. So convenient. So easy.

So painful. I fell into the creek. Why do I have to have brain attack right when I should leave? Fuck my life. I gasped. I let no tears fall. I staggered to my feet, and limped away. I touched my head, and then cussed. Fuck.

"Are you alright?" I turned.

"Have you ever had your brain try to kill you? Nope, so you can't compare. Let me be."

"Get Mr. D! She's crazy!"

That royally pissed me off. I turned. "Excuse me?" All my venom, hatred and anger was poured into those words, and these. "I'm. Not. Crazy. You. Mother. Fuckers." I turned around, but someone touched my arm.

I acted on instinct, turning and punching the guy straight in the nose, and round-housing him into a tree. I snarled. No one touches me. Not after I was raped countless times. No one touches me after _that_.

I stepped into the creek. The brain attack was still going strong, but I pressed myself to seem threatening. Oddly enough, in the Creek I felt stronger. Hmmm, maybe a new power? The man got up, and he was bleeding golden blood. I couldn't really care less. I've seen weirder.

He looked at me. I sensed power, and a lot of it. I continued to snarl, but it was choked off as a new, more powerful wave of pain hit. My knees crumpled, but I fought to stay conscious. I glared at the man. I felt him enter my mind.

Ok, I could have some fun with this.

I brought to the forefront of my memory, all the pain and horrors I've been through, and my brain attack now. He recoiled. He looked at me with some respect.

"How are not crazy?" He asked. I smirked. I tried to stand, but ended up in a hunting crouch. Better than nothing.

I checked my stolen watch–it was 10:20pm. When I ran in here, it was 9:40pm. It should be over soon. Hopefully. Yes, there it is, the pain was receding.

My Voice spoke to me. What, you don't have one? Weird. *Hello. I found out your name. It's Penelope Jackson.* My Voice receded. I stood fluidly.

"I should get going."

"Still! At least tell us your name!" I turned.

"It's Penelope Jackson. My Voice told me." There were gasps, and they looked at this one guy, who looked exactly like me. Creepy.

"You have a Voice? That's a sign of craziness" I turned to the guy I punched.

"Yes. And you are?" I drawled out. I really couldn't care less.

He puffed himself up. Seemed like a lot of work. "I am Dionysus. God of Wine. I could kill you very quickly. But since you don't want to stay here, I like you."

I nodded. Through my travels, I had heard of the Greek Gods. I've seen some weird things, so this didn't surprise me.

"This is a bit belated, but still," Chiron started. "It is determined. Poseidon. Earth-shaker, Storm-bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Penelope Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God."

The kids started kneeling.

"Well, thank you for that. It's so not creepy at all. But I really should get gong, before something else tries to kill me."

One guy stood and said, "Brilliant. You jinxed it."

I shrugged. I heard a hiss, and turned. Ten snake women were coming at me. I grasped my necklace and pressed the pearl. My sword came out. I stood there, swinging it in the ground, making a line.

Daring them to cross me. They charged. I was faster. They were dead before they could even touch me. I pressed the pearl in my sword hilt, and it changed back into the necklace.

I turned, and people were gaping at me. I spoke. "When you're on the run all your life, you have to be fast. Can I leave now?" By the end of that my voice was bored, 'cuz I was.

"Yes, please leave!" Dionysus said.

"No. I want time with my half-sister." A guy said.

"She wants to leave."

"She needs training!" He countered.

"She has some!"

"She stays, Mr. D."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

The creek exploded. I was shaking with rage, and wind started whipping around.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed hysterically. I continued to shake._ I was not an it. _ "I. Will. Not. Be. Talked. Of. As. If. I. Am. Not. Here. Do. You. Understand?" The ground seemed to be shaking, and they nodded, stepping back from me. _So similar to the School. ._

I took a deep breath. And another. And another. "I will stay in the woods. It's win-win. You-" I pointed to Mr. D.- "Might get your wish of me dying. Don't deny it, I see it in your eyes. I've seen it enough times."

I paused. "And you-" I pointed to my so-called half-brother- "Might see me from time to time in the woods. Case closed. I'm going to go find a nice comfy tree and sleep. If you disturb me, I will kill you." I walked away.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE TO HELL!

I mean, why does my life hate me? My flock has fallen, I'm apparently a daughter of a god, and I'm a witch. Dear fucking lord.

Oh, have you gotten the fact I love to curse?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

Penelope POV

I woke up to growling and people screaming. I jumped down from my tree.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?! I was sleeping!"

They pointed at something in front of me, and I turned very slowly. There was a giant gold lion in front of me, and I could tell I was breakfast.

The Nemean Lion was going to eat me. Yeah, _no_.

I backed up into the tree and snarled a warning. The lion lunged. She didn't get far. I shifted into my animagus form, a giant black she-lion with green eyes, and I crashed into her.

We went sprawling. I attacked, and we wrestled for dominance. I had my claws pressed to her throat within minutes. I let her go, and in the language of the lions, asked for her friendship. She agreed. Then she lunged and had me pinned.

*Dead!* she roared. I rolled my eyes. She let me up. I told her of my human form. She agreed not to kill me. I asked what her name was, and she said she didn't have one.

I encouraged her to choose, and she chose Samantha. *Samantha the Nemean Lion!* I proclaimed happily. I then morphed back, and she nuzzled me. I could tell we would be friends forever, even after she died.

Everyone gaped. I smirked happily.

"Y-y-y-you just t-t-t-turned into a l-l-l-lion," my half-brother stuttered out.

"No freaking dippity do, dumbass." (A/N - lol, stole that from my friend!)

People just gaped. I just strutted out into the forest to find breakfast, since my internal clock said it was around seven am.

~10 min~

I had just killed two squirrels and had them roasting over a small fire when I heard someone approach me. I knew their footsteps, it was my half brother, Perseus.

How I know that? I can read minds. Honestly, the shields here suck.

"Got any good food? Er, squirrel?" He asked uneasily. I wondered why, they're really crunchy and yummy.

(A/N - I have never had squirrel, though I wish to try!)

"Here," I murmured, passing off a slow roasted squirrel.

"We're supposed to offer food to the gods," he said as he threw some squirrel onto the flames.

"What happens if you are starving and you only have a granola bar?" I asked, curious if I would die.

"No idea. Why do you ask?"

"Easy. My life is hard. Harder then most." My voice was mournful.

WHY WAS I LETTING DOWN MY SHIELD?! Why the fuck am I telling him? I can't trust anyone. Ever.

"I think I can take it!" He challenged.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. It was not the smartest thing to challenge me. Ever. Usually the last thing you do if its a fight.

He looked calmly back.

Interesting. He can take a glare.

I sighed. "I hope you won't kill me," I smiled wryly at the statement. As if he could.

And then I proceeded to tell him my story.

I mean, if you can't trust your brother, who can you trust? Wait, don't answer that.

~*one hour later*~

"And then I buried them, knowing they were dead. Marietta, Teresa, Caitlyn, Titanium, and Hailey. My flock. I've been flying solo ever since."

He gaped at me, then hugged me. Fiercely. I leaned my head on his shoulder and finished my squirrel. I'm a freaking wall when it comes to emotions.

I show no emotion. Ever.

"So," I asked, "got any questions?"

He wanted to know what they-my flock-were like, and such. It was still painful to talk about, but I could deal. I am the resilient rock.

"Titanium was the unofficial leader. She was the one to reel us in when we were careless or uncaring. She made the plans and healed us. The power of the sun helped her the most, and rainy days were her worst. She got her power from the sun. She called herself a 'mage'. We never understood what she meant.

"She was easily seven feet tall, with titanium silver hair straight to her knees. There was never a strand out of place, a part that was never perfectly aligned. She had silver eyes and instead on the whites on your nails, hers was silver. She called it her 'god color'. Again, she never elaborated.

"She was obviously born to be a leader, and she relished it. Not the fact that she had power, but the fact she could bring us to a brighter tomorrow. She always mentioned a 'Kartinium' and a 'Fang', but we never learned of them. She was the most mysterious of us all, but yet the most motherly. We all loved her." I sighed. "We were all sisters in the same boat, and would never hurt each other. We loved each other. I still love them-my sisters, my flock."

"Marietta was second in command and Titanium's prodigy and pride, hoping that when she died, Marietta would make a good leader. She would be. But she was a bit more laid back and lax. We probably wouldn't take her seriously, though she could inspire fear very well. Though Teresa and Caitlyn really looked up to her as leader, not Titanium. They paid attention to Titanium. Though Marietta seemed more as the leader, I guess. . . .

"Anyway, she had power over lightning. Scared us half to death. She had ice blue eyes, but only if she angry. She was the most volatile, other than Hailey. Her eyes were usually a mixture of sky blue and forget me nots. Her honey blonde hair fell towards her knees, as did the rest of ours. She had impenetrable skin, nothing could break it. Titanium had that power also."

"Teresa was the most serious of us all. She usually looked as if she would like to bash your skull in, though it took a lot-and I mean a _lot_-for her to snap. But if we were in danger, she'd go into psychopathic killing mode, turning everything to dust within seconds. She could turn invisible too.

"She would occasionally make a sex joke that would really relieve the tension. I remember. . . anyway, she had black hair, black as a starless and moonless midnight. But it was beautiful. Hers was the shortest, kept, only past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same, though they made you think of dark tunnels, and that she was seeing into your soul."

"Caitlyn was the goofiest. It was even harder to make her snap then Teresa. She has this warm, flattering voice that she uses only when need be, telling you to jump off a cliff and you'd do it. She would always smile and she the bright side of things. She also seemed to have power over the earth.

"She was the only true fire engine redhead I've ever seen. It was wavy, straight down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a warm, yummy chocolate brown that screamed innocence. But never, ever piss her off. She never forgets, and hardly ever-quite impossible actually-to make her forgive."

"Hailey was pretty violent. She wanted to solve everything with force, though she didn't show it. Her hair color was that of a ravens feathers. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds, hiding a hidden sadness. She never explained. She had an eidetic memory and was the best poet of us all. Her wings surprised us. Hers were a bloodred, violent color. Usually they were our hair color. Or eyes."

"Mine, they are a ravens color. Haileys were bloodred, and Caitlyn's a warm, buttery brown. Ti's were silver-go figure. Marietta's were honey golden, like her locks. Also, Terry's surprised me. They were an angels white."

"I'm the emotional brick wall of the group, the comforter and the confider. You could trust me with anything, and I would never spill a secret." _Unless it was to save the world. _My voice whispered. I nodded internally, _Unless it was to save the world,_ I agreed.

_Though, you can tell the Hecate cabin your a witch_ the voice added.

"They sound really awesome. Here are my friends." He told me of his camp and all his adventures. I learned some techniques and excellent blackmail. i countered with some unimportant stories of me and my friends, hiding our true powers.

Suddenly it was dark. We'd talked well into the night. "Bye," he said, smiling crookedly. Just like Hailey. My heart stopped for a beat. He hugged me-a sisterly hug, you pervs- and walked back towards his cabin.

I could stay there, but I wasn't ready yet. "_Go_," a voice whispered. It was Ti's. One I thought I would never hear again. "_Go soon, move on. . . or I will make you_. . ."

And with that cheerful thought in my mind I slept in a tree.

A/N they all have nicknames, every single one one this flock.

Titanium-Ti

Marietta-Mare, or Marie

Teresa-Terry

Caitlyn- Kates or Caitie

Hailey- Hails

Penelope-Penny


End file.
